


Captive Romance

by Aelah_Imatah (Mega_Erofan)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash, Vampirism, m/m - Freeform, male kissing, manacles and chains, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Erofan/pseuds/Aelah_Imatah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapped and left alone in a cage, Vincent and Sezaron decide to get to know each other a better and end up finding more in each other than about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Romance

“You know that it’s no use, right?” Vincent sighs as the black and blue panther across the cage from him struggles with the manacles keeping his hands behind him.

“I don’t see you trying anything to get us out of here.” Sezaron huffs as he continues to break the chains behind his back. “I thought you were the escape artist here.”

“I didn’t know they were going to use steel cuffs on us.” Vincent states as he shifts to sit comfortably against the bars of their small, cubical confinement. “If I could break out of these, I would have by now. They’re too strong for even me to break, so I highly doubt you can break out of them.”

Sezaron growls, giving up on breaking free from his restraints and instead choosing the less tiresome task of glaring at the snow white Romanian vampire bat opposite of him. “It’s your fault we’re even in this mess, you idiot!” His Czech accent is more prominent as he hisses.

“Yes, technically I was caught in the first trap but you were the foolish one enough to rush to my aid without noticing the second trap that was obviously set up nearby.” Vincent points out as he returns the glare the feline gave to him. “And we shouldn’t be wasting our energy trying to break free or argue, we should focus on staying calm until Haela and Marius come and save us. Until then, you may want to keep your trap shut.”

Sezaron scoffs as he struggles to get comfortable against the bars behind him. “I’m not sure what my sister sees in you, you annoying flying mammal. You seem about as emotional as a mossy rock. How she ever fell for you I may never know.”

“Maybe because I wasn’t an ass to her like her first few boyfriends,” Vincent states in a matter-of-factly manner. “Or maybe perhaps it’s because I don’t act like a complete child when things don’t go right for me. It might even be the fact I treat her like an actual person and not a sex figure like every other male does or has done to her. Or-”

“Okay, I get your point.” Sezaron growls as he slumps onto the floor of the cage. “I didn’t ask for a damn list, I was being sarcastic.”

“Seems both you and Haela get that from your father.” Vincent chuckles, receiving a stink eye glare from the panther, which only stirs a louder guffaw. “You both even have that same glare for when someone annoys you to a certain point. Your temper isn’t nearly as tame as Haelas though. I still recall how volatile she was at a younger age.”

“Love how we’re in a serious situation and you can converse about meager subjects as if there were nothing wrong at all.” Sezaron comments with heavy sarcasm. “Must be a special talent your father gave you.” Vincent simply shrugs, shifting about slightly to adjust his position before looking back up at Sezaron.

He had to admit that Sezaron, who was almost a complete opposite to Haela, certainly shared quite a few resemblances to his younger half-sister. Their personalities seem so similar that it was as if the two had grown up together but Haela only met Sezaron just after turning eighteen a few years back when her panther half-brother tried to kill her for their father’s throne a few years ago. They both were extremely sarcastic when aggravated and both could be very feminine even in the most awkward and unfitting of situations like this one. Even now, Sezaron seemed to emit a feminine energy of some kind as he slouched against the bars with the same pouty scowl gracing his dark lips. Despite the toned muscles that peeked through his torn sleeves and the six-pack that bulged through his tight top, the panther’s lithe figure was more prominent and made him appear much more feminine to anyone who did not realize his gender as quickly as they should.

The two siblings also share a physical likeness in a way and not just in their lithe, toned forms. Though Haela and Sezaron were different species, a Felician Bobcat and a Felkin Panther, the half-siblings showed traits that were obviously from their father. The split ear tips, flowering tail tips, dark purple claws, and prominent, blood red eyes were common among the rest of their siblings that they had knowledge of. Those crimson eyes were originally what lured Vincent to Haela to begin with when the two first met what seems like ages ago now, being curious of how such a seemingly sweet kitten could have such viciously colored eyes. He found out later on that only the gifted descendants of the Felinis bloodline possessed the fearsome red eyes. Haela and Sezaron were certainly gifted in their own ways because of their father and their personal abilities.

Their father was a malevolent Felinis god, though Vincent hardly believed it at first, even when the fearsome god himself explained it to him face-to-face when they first met. Hamtou, as his people called him, was a travelling baby maker in his younger god years when he freely roamed the mortal plane and he had plenty of children in several Felinis bloodlines to prove it. Sezaron and Haela were the “gifted among the powerful”, as Hamtou called them, because the two had powers none of their other half siblings could even comprehend though Haela was the most powerful while Sezaron was only the third mot powerful. Sezaron’s advanced skill in the ways of darkness and Haela’s ability to harness darkness and fire as a single mixed element of darkfire and use it properly made the two an unstoppable force when put under the order of their father. Despite this, both decided to live mortal lives instead, vowing to serve under Hamtou when their time came, and went on to live their lives among their friends. It was shortly after that when Haela finally accepted Vincent’s offer of love and the two began a relationship five years in the making while Sezaron fell in love and eventually hooked up with Vincent’s former fiancée-Marius.

Marius Lance-a name Vincent certainly would never forget in his lifetime or his next. The vampire prince of the Lance clan was his fiancé when the two were younger so their families, The Lance and Blackbite clans, would be united under their marriage and the marriage of their older brothers. Vincent, at the time, had no interest in Marius as even a friend, much less a lover, and the thought of an arranged marriage with the other was insulting to his morals, even as a child. He only wished to get out of it in any way he could. With no hope of his parents breaking off the arrangement, his only choice was to run away and change his name to hide from it all. He managed to hide from both his parents and the Lance family in the city of New Metropolis for nearly ten years and had met Haela in a club shortly after the tenth year passed. He ended up captivated by the kitten and accidently exposed his identity to the public when he introduced himself to her, not knowing the public connections the feline had would cause the information to leak out of the city and spread to the ears of Lance spies near the city. And when a resentful Marius found out about his location, he set out to claim Vincent.

Despite his efforts, Marius’s attempts to take Vincent back to his castle were blocked by Haela and her friends over and over again, which resulted in the largest of conflicts between the vampire and the team of friends, eventually boiling into much more trouble when Marius kidnapped Haela to lure Vincent to Lance castle. At that point, Vincent knew he had to confront his past after so many years and settle this pointless fighting once and for all. After the two “spoke” on the age old manner, the two came to an agreement that their engagement was void when Vincent ran off and both decided to put it behind them. Strangely, in light of the events, Haela extended an invitation into her group of friends to Marius, stating that you do not need to like someone to just be friends. After Sezaron joined the group a few years later, Marius’s feelings for Vincent seemed to dissipate as he began falling for the demigod panther and the two got together a few weeks later. They all had been in a nice little team for a while at the time, the Mobian Mistresses, but the events that led up to this had occurred not too long ago.

Vincent and Sezaron were scouting out a possible threat to the city in the jungles nearby, which was originally Haela’s task from G.U.N. but the two took the task instead to allow Haela to catch up on some missing paperwork and spent their day tracking the location of the supposed enemy base. The two were operating perfectly fine throughout the morning until Vincent accidentally triggered a trap set by the enemy, being sealed in an unbreakable energy sphere. Sezaron, instead of remaining hidden as Vincent had ordered, tried to come to his aid and ended up trapped in another energy sphere trap not two feet away from the first. The two were later found by enemy guards and carted to the enemy base and now here they sat in a small five-by-five-by-five cell, waiting for Haela and Marius to realize they were gone for too long and come to their aid. When that would be even they could not have their best guess.

“Not sure how you can say that when you barely know my family.” Vincent chuckles.

“Well, you hardly talk about them anyway, so I wouldn’t know.” Sezaron states cynically. “Hell, you barely talk about yourself around the rest of the team. The only ones who really know you are Haela and Marius and that’s because you’re dating Haela and were engaged to Marius previously. Seems no one but your lovers know you and they aren’t exactly vocal about you either.”

“That’s because I prefer to keep personal things personal and they both respect that.” Vincent explains. “And last I checked you weren’t one of the few men I slept with when I first came to the city twelve years ago.”

“No, I was busy hunting down Haela to claim a throne that was already promised to me anyway.” Sezaron scoffs with an overbearing sarcasm to his voice. “But thanks for your consideration.” Vincent rolls his eyes in annoyance. “And even if that wasn’t the case, I wouldn’t _want_ to bed with you in the first place. Marius told me you were stingy about sex when you two were engaged.”

“He was pushing himself onto me and I wasn’t comfortable with it.” Vincent states. “I wasn’t romantically interested in him, so I didn’t have any interest being intimate with him either.”

“Too bad, you missed out on quite an experience.” Sezaron teases with a dark chuckle. “He’s quite the man if you get my drift.”

“Just shut your mouth before I have to do it for you.” Vincent mutters.

“And how would you do that?” Sezaron asks. “It’s not like you can do anything with your hands trapped behind your back.”

“You wish to bet?” Vincent chuckles. He slides onto his back and pulls his legs up, shifting his arms down around his backside, carefully lifting them along his legs and placing his still cuffed hands on his chest. He shoots the panther a cocky glance. “You were saying?”

“Nice job, show off.” Sezaron huffs as he glares at the vampire bat in irritation. “At least you’re that flexible that you can do that sort of stuff. You want a trophy for that circus act?”

“You really should control your mouth in better ways.” Vincent states as he pushes himself to his feet and walks over to Sezaron. “You have more ways to use it than just throwing insults at anything that moves and breathes.”

“Oh really?” Sezaron scoffs, shifting to his knees and locking eyes with the bat. “Like what?”

A coy smirk graces Vincent’s lips as he drops to his knees in front of Sezaron, bringing the two face-to-face with one another. “You have a response for everything, don’t you?” Sezaron simply huffs through his nose as he glances away.

A closer look at the panther’s face certainly drew more similarities with Haela in Vincent’s mind: His sharp red eyes, his silky black hair, even the fangs that flashed in the nervous grin he shot towards Vincent. “Do you always get so close with cell mates?” Vincent simply shrugs, finding himself looking at the panther’s dark pouty lips with curiosity.

“I wonder if his lips are as soft as Haelas are.” Vincent ponders to himself, moving his glance to look into the bright red orbs staring back at him.

“Vincent, are you alright?” Sezaron asks, his cheeks growing darker as the space slowly closes between him and the ex-prince. “V-Vincent-”

Any other words are cut off as snow white engulfs night black in a gentle and subtly passionate kiss before pulling away, leaving the panther stunned and surprisingly warm. Vincent chuckles in his throat, seeing the bewildered expression on the panther’s face. He slowly kisses the other again, getting a hesitant response from the panther as the feline slowly kisses back. The two break away from one another after a few moments, catching their breath as hazy thoughts swim through both of their minds. Sezaron is the first to look up before speaking.

“I suppose it’ll be a while until they get here.” Sezaron chuckles as he shyly glances towards the ground. “I think we deserve to entertain ourselves a little bit.” Laughter rumbles in Vincent’s throat as he nods in agreement, nuzzling into the neck of the panther. “But can we get my hands in front of me at least? It’ll make things easier and…much more pleasant later on.”

Vincent sighs and helps Sezaron maneuver his hands to his front, taking advantage to entice the feline with an innocent teasing of fingers along his thigh, causing the feline to shudder and whine from the touch. After bringing the panther’s hands around, Vincent pulls the feline to his feet and lures him to the center of the cage before easing his bound arms around the feline, resting his hands on the small of his back. Sezaron hooks his restrained wrists around Vincent’s neck and pulls him into a rough kiss before easing them onto the floor. With Vincent on top, he pulls the panther’s waist flush with his own, drawing a fervent mewl from the other as he nips eagerly at the cat’s lower lip, begging for access into the other’s mouth. Sezaron responds by parting his lips and allowing the vampire’s tongue to dart between razor sharp fangs and explore the wet cavern, massaging sensitive places that he never thought existed in his mouth until now. Sezaron and Vincent wrestle for dominance in the kiss but Vincent easily wins and drives his passionately energized organ deeper into Sezaron’s mouth, muffled moans catching in his mouth as his tongue teases the back of the other’s throat. The feline below him wiggles with erotic anticipation, begging for more from his dominant lover as he grinds against him with such force it draws a gasp from the bat.

The two break the kiss for air, trying to catch their breath for a few moments as heat radiates from passionately reddening faces. Sezaron snickers and flips the two so that he was now lying on top of Vincent. He gently nips at the vampire’s neck as he unhooks his arms from Vincent’s neck and trails down, nibbling at the snow white bat’s collarbone until he draws a sharp gasp from him. He eagerly bites and teases the sensitive skin beneath the pure white fur at the center of his collarbone. Sezaron chances a glance at Vincent’s face, pleased to find the blue gray cheeks glowing pink.

“Enjoying this, are you?” Sezaron teases, licking at the now bruised skin on the vampire’s chest, the other grunting as he thrusts against the feline, his large gift rubbing against the feline’s thigh. “You must be big into biting then.”

“You have no idea how your sister is.” Vincent chuckles breathlessly, his breath hitching as the panther teases his slightly exposed chest with a few sharp nips. “She enjoys giving pain as much as she loves receiving it.”

“A sadomasochistic lover, I see.” Sezaron purrs. He pulls the bat’s jacket open to reveal the toned chest then brushes his lips over one of Vincent’s erect nipples. “I guess Haela does have a bit of a dark side to her.”

“More than you think.”

Vincent yelps as Sezaron bites down on Vincent’s hard nub, switching between the teasing grind of fangs and the warm lapping of a bristled tongue as he toys with both sides before continuing his excitable venture down, nibbling down the middle of the bat’s chest and abs, stopping just above the waistband of his pants. He dips his tongue into the vampire’s naval, drawing heavy sensual groans from the other.

“And what are you planning, you sneaky little kitten?” Vincent asks between breaths, his cheeks a bright red from sheer lusty energy.

“You’ll see.” Sezaron purrs, sliding his hands over Vincent’s chest and teasing a tender nub as his claws graze over it before stopping at his pants and tenderly slipping his fingers behind the waistband before swiftly yanking the trousers down. “Well, you certainly are a naughty little vampire to not wear underwear.”

“What’s the need when your sister has me busy every chance she gets?” Vincent shudders as the cold air touches the hard member that was just inches from the panther’s face.

“I can see why.” Sezaron chuckles as he licks his lips hungrily, noting the size of the organ.

Sezaron teasingly licks the head of the member, drawing a lusty moan from the bat as he tries to hold himself back from doing much more as the head is teased by the coarse yet skillful tongue of the panther. Sezaron gently nips the tip of the head, its owner groaning deeply from the dull pain of the sensual teeth before a warm dampness replaces the pain. Vincent buries his hands in the black mass of matted braids as the feline continues tending to the tip of his massive need, drawing grunts and groans from its attached audience. Vincent gently pushes the back of Sezaron’s head, silently begging him to take more of the pleading organ in, to which Sezaron complies and begins gently bobbing his head as he sucks on the tip.

Stars explode in Vincent’s vision from the sheer ecstasy of the sensation as the panther slowly takes in the length of the shaft. Haela had given him head plenty of times before but Sezaron seemed different somehow in his technique and he loved every second of it. He arches his back and gently thrusts as the feline speeds up, drawing Vincent closer to the edge as the feline’s graceful tongue and silky throat massage the large, weeping member. After a few more agonizing thrusts, Vincent locks up as his orgasm washes over him and fills the wet carven of the panther then collapses against the floor as the warm sensation left his crotch. The bat’s thoughts swim in a lusty fog as Sezaron crawls back up his chest, swiftly locking lips with him and boldly driving his tongue into the other’s mouth, sharing the sweet and exotic taste of his own seed as Vincent pulls the panther tighter against him then breaks the kiss.

“You don’t taste too bad. You’re much sweeter than Marius, with a slight mild tang.” Sezaron comments with a dark giggle, gently nipping the edge of one of the vampire’s massive ears. “And you certainly meet the image of some of my own wild fantasies.”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t want to bed with me.” Vincent tiredly chuckles as Sezaron trails down to tease the sensitive skin of his neck and jaw then stops to hover over his lips as hazy blood red meet equally hazy ice blue.

“I did, doesn’t mean I haven’t fantasized about you ravaging me whenever Marius leaves me in bed alone on those hot, sticky summer nights.” Sezaron purrs, gently running his sharp claws down Vincent’s chest, eliciting a deep moan from the other. “I’d grow hard at the thought of you driving your large cock into my tight ass over and over until you drew blood, leaving bites and scratches all over me to claim me as your own, and draining me of nearly every drop of blood until I lie nearly lifeless beneath you. I’ve even fantasized about you and Marius fucking me at the same time, both of you filling me until I nearly split down the middle from your sheer sizes combined, being your personal whore in the night.” Sezaron presses his body firmly against the vampire bat below him, the other feeling the massive erection through the other’s pants as the panther buries his face in his neck, his hot breath almost enough to stiffen him again. “And I wanna see just how much you can ravage me, Vincent.”

Vincent chuckles in the back of his throat before flipping them over so that he was lying on top of Sezaron. His hands dive beneath the other’s tight shirt to run over toned muscles and scarred fur, drawing a moan as he runs his fingers along a particularly large scar that stretches from the other’s chest to his hip. His hands slip down to run along the inside of the panther’s sensitive thighs, gently squeezing and massaging just enough to elicit several stifled moans and gasps from his feline uke.

“Okay, only because you asked for it.” Vincent chuckles deeply.

He presses his body flush against Sezarons as he continues to tend to the other’s quickly heating thighs, nuzzling into the other’s neck before teasing with his bared fangs. The panther is barely able to hold back his moans as the fangs on his neck slowly trail down his shoulder and along his collarbone to the other side. The vampire sharply nips a sensitive patch of skin on the panther’s shoulder, drawing a lusty moan from Sezaron as his hips violently buck against his vampiric lover. Vincent smiles against his shoulder before sinking his fangs into the flesh, drawing the loudest of moans from the feline as his now-hard pleasure throbs eagerly from the adrenaline. With his fangs still buried in the panther’s shoulder, Vincent allows his hands to slyly slip into the other’s pants and grope the thick, overheating pleasure. He chuckles deeply as he pulls his fangs out, feeling the pleasant tremors of the body underneath him.

“Needy, aren’t you, kitty?” He purrs as presses his lips on the wound he had left, squeezing to force his uke to squeak and squirm beneath. He carefully laps up the blood dripping from the small holes before gently suckling the area as the other continues to squirm in pleasure, trying to respond but failing as his words crumble to lusty moans and mewls. Vincent slowly trails his lips up the panther’s neck, stopping just beside one of the large, red eyes to flash his fangs. “Don’t worry. I can take care of you quite easily.” Vincent whispers before nibbling at the edge of one of the large, black ears of his uke.

“Q-quit teasing me damn it!” Sezaron breathlessly begs, grabbing Vincent’s shoulder and digging his claws into the snow white fur, drawing blood as it leaks down his arm. “S-sorry,”

“It’s alright,” Vincent quietly murmurs. He leans down and gently nips Sezaron’s neck as he chuckles. “blood for blood after all. I simply needed a bit of…encouragement.” He tightens his grip, pulling a surprised moan from the panther as he arches his back before collapsing to the floor again, his cheeks burning scarlet. “You’ll prefer me better when I’m well-fed.”

“Then make it q-quick before I take c-care of myself.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Vincent states, grinning darkly as his hands slip out then swiftly yank the panther’s pants off, exposing the decent size of the feline as he seizes up in surprise. “Now be a good kitty and stay still. Daddy Vincent will take _good_ care of you.”

Sezaron’s snappy response is cut short when Vincent’s and grips him tightly and slowly begins to pump him, sending pleasurable, almost electric sparks through his body. A finger surprises him as it gently rubs against his entrance, lightly probing the puckered muscle that causes his body to spasm uncontrollably. He feels himself become slick with precum as the hand on his member begins to move smoothly and quickly but stops and pulls away. The finger prodding at his entrance is replaced by its lubricated double as it slowly tries to push into him.

“Relax my sweet kitten.” Vincent murmurs as lightly kisses Sezaron along his thigh. “I promise it will be more pleasant for both of us if you do.”

Sezaron nods and tries to focus his mind, allowing the soft caress of Vincent’s lips along his sensitive thighs to lull him from this moment. The cool bliss of it is shattered by the sudden presence of a finger inside him. He chokes back a pained cry, his eyes screwed shut as to not focus on the unpleasant intrusion. The gentle reassurance of Vincent’s lips on his inner thigh allows the panther to relax as Vincent begins to thrust the slick digit in and out of him. The one is soon joined by another and is not as painful as the first as he adjusts to the stretch. The fingers scissor and brush against sensitive nerves, causing the wildcat to squirm as he moans loudly in bliss of the sensation. His chest heaves as his breath becomes ragged and he begins to feel light-headed. A third digit joins the others and Sezaron loses himself to the sensations rippling through him. If this was how it felt to have Vincent prepare him, he was eager and frightened to find out how the vampire himself would feel inside of him.

The fingers slowly slip out of him and he collapses to the floor, trying to catch his breath as stars begin to fade into his vision. The pressure of another body on top of his catches him off guard and he opens his eyes to find a pair of icy blue orbs staring back at him. A soft pair of snow white lips brushes against his own and he weakly pushes himself up to connect with them briefly before falling back to the floor with a soft thud.

“I guess it’s been a while since you and Marius were last intimate.” Vincent murmurs, nuzzling into Sezaron’s shoulder as the tip of his member gently pushes against Sezaron’s entrance.

“He was away to visit family for a while before Haela assigned us to this damn mission.” Sezaron mumbles. He gasps as Vincent briefly thrusts into him softly, just enough to slip his tip into the panther. “I guess I’m overdue for a good fucking.”

“I’ll take care of that, you poor thing.” Vincent softly chuckles into Sezaron’s neck. “You just lay there and enjoy yourself.”

A sharp thrust impales Sezaron on Vincent’s member, drawing a soft yelp of surprise from the panther. After a few moments to adjust, Vincent pulls most of the way out before thrusting into Sezaron again. The assault is slow at first, which Sezaron assumes Vincent is trying to be gentle since it has been so long since Marius and he last had a passionate night together, but the vampire’s pace gradually grows more intense as he continues. Sezaron is soon screaming as he feels his insides bruise from Vincent’s quick, rough thrust, both on the verge of climax when Vincent stops suddenly, himself buried deep in the panther.

“W-why’d you stop?” Sezaron stutters, his irritation crumbling from his ragged breathing and his lusty haze.

“Finishing you like this won’t be enough for me.” Vincent gasps as he pulls out of the panther. “I want you to ride me, Sezaron. Ride me to the point of climax.”

The two quickly shift positions, Vincent lying on his back as Sezaron straddles him, hovering over the bat’s large, throbbing member as he gently grips the panther’s hips. Sezaron swiftly lowers himself onto Vincent and begins to ride him in quick, almost greedy motions, taking the entirety of the other as a knot begins to build above his own needy member. He is surprised by Vincent’s firm grip on him and screams as the bat begins to pump him in rhythm of the feline’s greedy thrusts. The panther screams Vincent’s name as he comes in the bat’s hand, tightening around him and groans as the vampire fills him to the brim before he falls on top of the bat, both exhausted and sticky with sweat and cum. Sezaron squeaks as Vincent pulls out of him and allow the bat to guide him to the floor of their cage and shifts to let the bat wrap his still restrained arms around him, pulling him flush against himself.

“Perhaps getting captured wasn’t so bad after all.” Sezaron murmurs as he tiredly nuzzles into Vincent’s chest, lapping up the small bits of cum on the other’s chest in an effort to clean up.

“Maybe not but this certainly has been one of my more enjoyable times in a cage.” Vincent sighs, burying his face in the messy dreads of the feline in his arms. “And now you don’t need to fantasize about how it would feel to be fucked by me.”

“I guess so,” Sezaron softly chuckles. “But I suppose this will be our last time together.”

“I wouldn’t say so,” Sezaron looks up at the vampire bat curiously and is surprised when the other gently kisses him between the eyes. “There will be times where Marius and Haela will leave on official and personal business. I can remain behind from a few missions and we can simply…talk.”

Sezaron smiles softly then nuzzles into the bat’s chest once more. He would not argue with the other’s way of avoiding the true term for their relationship. He did not mind it though, they were not officially lovers but the two deserved some release in times like this and he would gladly keep it hushed to preserve his young sister’s blossoming relationship with Vincent. He himself did not love Marius any less after this but even he deserved the right to have fun outside their occasional romantic evenings and Vincent was the perfect partner for such times when both parties needed to let off a bit of steam. They could never be true lovers but it was best that way, for themselves as well as their lovers. He closes his eyes, hoping by the time he awoke they would be safe at the base again though he would not complain about another day in this cage as long as he had his captive lover with him.


End file.
